


[Podfic] Time On My Hands

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Season/Series 03, Sexual exploration and discovery, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:05:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3114137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virginity’s a construct, a concept—what does losing one’s virginity entail for a gay man anyway? Sherlock wants to fill that particular gap in his knowledge but John won’t, can’t, never will assist and there’s only so much desperately unspoken pining even Sherlock can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Time On My Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Time on my hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091346) by [Mildredandbobbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin). 



> Every now and then I read a fic and just know, deep down KNOW in my gut, that I have to podfic it. This is one of those fics. What I love about it is that it deals with the trope of 'Sherlock as virgin' in such a healthy, human and downright real way. The result is two people coming together (pardon the pun) as equals, knowing that what they have measures against other experiences and finds those lacking in comparison. The pining is also beautifully explored and feels so very true to life.
> 
> And then there's the song. I rarely bother with music for a podfic, unless I feel it will really add to the experience. I wanted it for 'The Frost Is All Over', as I felt the song was so central to the story. I also felt that a podfic of this fic would be missing something without the song that inspired it as background for the story. The lyrics fit so beautifully with my headcanon for this fic that they actually brought me to tears.
> 
> So, this is for you, [Mildredandbobbin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mildredandbobbin/pseuds/Mildredandbobbin) \- one of the most talented writers to grace our fandom. Thank you, so much, for all you give us.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

Time On My Hands: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/c0ygpgctcdiilii/Time_On_My_Hands_-_Mildredandbobbin.mp3)

Music: 'I Guess That's Why They Call It The Blues' - Elton John

Audiofic Archive entry can be found [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/time-on-my-hands)


End file.
